O' Hero Mine
by d4nte
Summary: O' reader mine. How you yearned to see something so foolish. Nevermind that, for I have caught you in a cage of words. O' author mine. How vexed you must be for I have you to myself. To be written. To be breathing. To exist. Ahamkara!Taylor ruining WORM
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon

Lung had heard of a false dragon, one that grants the wish of one with a strong will. Something that seems too good to be true. Rumour has it that it stalks the Docks by the shattered ferries, just skirting his territory. He has to pay a visit to the wandering dragon. Maybe to recruit it. Maybe to ask for a wish. Some of his men have called it a wishing dragon, one that grants whatever they truly want. One man got a girl to fall in love with him. How foolish. A waste of a wish. Others have called it a Yaoguai, a demon. One man wanted a superpower, he lost his limbs upon activating them. The fool was not granted the ability to control the power, only the power. Regardless, he must see what it was. Oni Lee, his lieutenant, looked up and started to follow him before Lung waved the man away. He was strong enough to conquer this whole Bay, what he worries lies outside of it. He walked down the street. The populace scurrying away from him. He saw the foolish children from the Protectorate peering at him on the rooftops. They were frantically talking into their mic, trying to find answers. Lung scoffed before continuing on. He knew that they wouldn't dare to attack him. Armsmaster was chained by the PRT.

They were following him. Badly, at that. Nothing like the dead silence that Lee had about him. They were clambering on the roof, not keeping up with his brisk pace. He sighed. He never cared about children. They were minor annoyances at best. He turned around and stared directly at them. The two of them stiffened as he pointed at the ground. He was being uncharacteristically civil, why was he? He then noticed the sign on the ground.

Fortune Telling and Wish granting. Rogue - Ahamkara.

The nondescript sign was there. A small storefront right on his territory line. He heard the two children land on the ground. They were far away from him, looking anxiously at the sign. He snorted. Did they think he was going to recruit the false dragon? Dragons could never share the same territory.

He pushed aside the drapes. Bones of an unknown creature clanking as unknown whispers emanated from them. The children were outside, still looking at the sign then back at the door in confusion. Hn, their loss. A wish was powerful. Anyone would want one. In the center of the room, he saw a girl with a mask shaped like a basilisk. She sat on a black lounge chair. He could feel her eyes drilling into him as he sat down on the wooden chair facing the opposite of her. In between them, a glowing tooth floated in an orb of green. She just watched him, not moving. Lazing around, like a snake.

"What are you doing in my territory?" Lung growled. She was close enough that it might as well be _his_. A small island between the three powerhouses of the Bay. The PRT. The ABB. The E88.

"This is not your territory." She simply stated. "But you have not came here for just a simple warning now, have you?"

Her tongue seemed to flick out in an inhumane way. She seemed to be tasting the air for something. Maybe, looking for his fear. Ha, he is Lung, the Dragon of Kyushu. He crossed his arm, looming over the girl.

"A wish?" she asked with an amused tone. "That's what everyone and their mother are looking for. That perfect wish."

He didn't answer the she-devil. A monkey's paw. He has no doubt that is what her power is.

"There is no wish for me." He grounded, "You cannot grant it, witch."

She seemed offended by that.

"A witch?" she gasped in false surprise, "I am so much more than a witch. A witch would grant simple desires with potions. I can grant wishes with only a thought."

"Well then, false dragon." he replied, "What _can_ you do?"

"Grant wishes." she simply answered. Her grin had returned. "Isn't that what you want, O' Dragon Mine?"

Something had changed about her. The moment she said those words, her entire demeanor changed. It became predatorial. What does she get out of this?

"Amusement," she answered as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Her eyes seemed to gleam as she looked into his.

"My my." she licked her lips, "What delicious wishes you have. Fears and dreams."

"What fears?" he asked. Most of what he wished was buried under a mask of steel. All he had was the vow to never lose. Not even to conquer. Just to never lose. Not after Leviathan.

"You fear losing a fight. Especially after Kyushu." she stated, "I can make it so. A way to not lose."

"It is impossible to never lose." Lung replied, "And you are a fool for thinking that."

The grin became impossibly wide, stretching from ear to ear. "Oh, but that's what I do. All you need to do is let go."

And she granted his wish. Yes, yes she did. O' reader mine.

* * *

-0-

* * *

PRT OFFICIAL COMMUNICATION

FORM AA-002: AFTER-ACTION REPORT INVOLVING VILLIAN CONTACT (WARDS)

FILED BY: TRIUMPH

SENT TO: OFFICE OF THE DIRECTOR, PRT ENE

cc: EMILY PIGGOT; ASSAULT; OFFICE OF PROTECTORATE LEADER ENE; ARMSMASTER; OFFICE OF INTERNAL OVERSIGHT; NONPROTECTORATE PARAHUMAN CONTACT ARCHIVES

DATE INCIDIENT: 2011-2-23

DATE FILED: 20011-2-26

PROPERTY DAMAGE ESTIMATE LEVEL: N/A

VIOLENCE LEVEL: N/A

PROTECTORATE MEMBERS INVOLVED: Clockblocker, Vista

PRT OFFICERS INVOLVED: Lt. Micky K. Vorkun, Sgt. Adam A. Cooper, Pvt. John S. Doe

NON-PROTECTORATE PARAHUMANS INVOLVED: Shaker/Changer Ahamkara, Brute/Changer Lung

PROTECTORATE FATALITIES: N/A

PRT FATALITIES: N/A

NON-PROTECTORATE PARAHUMAN FATALITIES: N/A

NON-PARAHUMAN PARTICIPANT FATALITIES: N/A

BYSTANDER FATALITIES: N/A

FATALITY ATTRIBUTION(S): N/A

ACTION SUMMARY: PRT wards came into contact with LUNG during an altered patrol route. CLOCKBLOCKER and VISTA kept a distance before LUNG stared at them until forced to walk on the streets. The pair followed him until he stopped before a sign. A storefront advertising Parahuman Services. Land lease ascribed to Ahamkara with no civilian identity. Suspected Master Effect. A picture of sign and storefront has been taken and sent to Think Tank for analysis (refer to media #K0395E5). CLOCKBLOCKER and VISTA waited in front of the storefront as PRO forces arrived to retrieve CLOCKBLOCKER and VISTA before LUNG left the store. Walked past PRO/PRT personnel in a daze, paying no attention to the PRO force. No hostile contact was initiated. After he left, AHAMKARA left the storefront to hand PRO forces a contact card. Contact Card has been confiscated by ARMSMASTER at PRT BB HQ. On the back of the card is a penciled cartoon of a snake-like being saying "Call me" (refer to evidence #M0Y9ER4). Contact was to be made with AHAMKARA, however, Endbringer designated SIMURGH sieges CANBERRA. LUNG came to CANBERRA and fought. Appeared to be immune to SIMURGH's Shaker and Master powers. Later remains to be seen.

Recommendation: Contact AHAMKARA as soon as possible for possible recruitment or affiliation.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Urgh. I'm so stuck in Writer's Block that I started to write a Destiny/Worm Fic. Nani the fuck. And to make it more interesting. It's Ahamkara!Taylor. Oh boy. RIP all of Worm. Time for Wishes to come abound, and not the good kind of wishes. I wonder how many people know what Taylor did to Lung. Here's a hint. "Let go", Immune to Master Effects. This is going to be fun.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tinker

Armsmaster stepped off his motorcycle in front of the storefront belonging to the rogue. It was highly unlikely that this rogue will join the Protectorate if they already declared rogue status. Nevertheless, he brought both forms just in case. They were loaded into his armor, ready to be printed out. A PRT van stopped behind him as a PRT captain left it. The captain was reading the report regarding Lung.

"We have no clue on how Ahamkara grants wishes. But it is assumed to be a striker effect seeing as she keeps a shopfront." the captain says. "Do you want us to accompany you for potential recruitment?"

"No." Armsmaster grunted, "I'll be fine. Just make sure that no villain decides to attack the store while I'm here. Keep comms open."

Dragon was still watching through his camera as he approached the shop. It appeared to be a stereotypical fortune teller storefront. Those of frauds and rogue Parahuman Thinkers. They usually don't last long.

The rumors in the PHO thread show that she has been operating for one week now. A rumor that the PRT has chosen to ignore until her wish's effect on Lung. A bit embarrassing, but if the PRT reacted to every rumor to ever exist, then they will be stretched too thin. Especially in such a fragile city like Brockton Bay. But now, if they do manage to recruit her, the PRT will have such an upper hand in the power scale of this city. If her power is as overt as just powering up Lung, then Colin himself would become famous for bringing in the parahuman. Maybe she could even boost his efficiency.

He entered. The odd bones made a dull banging noise as he passed through him. He had later analyzed them and discovered that they were of no species on Earth. And on a lounge chair, there sat Ahamkara.

"Hello Ahamkara." he said, "The PRT would like to-"

She held up a hand, interrupting his pitch.

"Take a seat and have some tea," she quietly responded, looking at him with a curious tilt. "Then we can talk."

She stood up and picked up a kettle that was boiling on the table next to them. She picked it up and poured two measured amounts of the liquid into a porcelain cup. Taking the two cups, she sat down and placed it on the table, looking at him expectantly.

Colin grimaced as he looked down. What was she planning? Was this a simple nicety or is she abusing her privilege as a host?

"Just drink the tea, Colin." Dragon spoke into his comm unit.

Ahamkara seemed to smile even more as he reluctantly took a sip of the tea. This was a power play. Then again, it is often easier to satisfy an unknown parahuman's ego rather than to be confronting. He paused in thought at the meaning behind the word that the rogue's name is based on. It is Sanskrit for, in its simplest definition, the human ego. The illusion of power. Where reality and thought are indiscernible to the one in the state of Ahamkara.

The girl continued to look at him while taking momentary sips. Armsmaster sighed. She wasn't going to start the conversation. Something about her is unnerving as if she is just observing his very self. Judging him. And she found him wanting.

"The PRT would like to offer affiliation or recruitment of Ahamkara," he said as he placed down the barely-sipped tea.

Ahamkara sighed and placed her tea down. "You're a hero that I had admired since I was young," she admitted, "For that, I'll keep a more open mind. Do you know what my power is?"

"We were hoping that you would at the very least come by for testing," Colin answered. He wished that he had built his social interaction module. Why would she open with that phrase?

"It's a shame. Because your determination is so great. Your greed would be so filling. But I can't afford it." she emoted some displeasure before continuing, "Have you ever heard of W. W. Jacob's story?"

"W. W. Jacobs is an English writer who wrote many short stories. His most notable one is The Monkey's Paw, where wishes are often tricks. It's a cautionary tale on defying fate" Dragon answered as the tone of her voice by the end seemed to trail off in shock.

"Oh." Armsmaster immediately realized just what Ahamkara's power is. Her name. That story. She is an illusionist that gives the hallucination of a perfect wish. But how was Lung capable of beating Simurgh. It is extremely different from its sibling Endbringer, yet Lung barely twitched to the Simurgh's telekinesis even while he was ripping its wings apart.

"You recognize it?" Ahamkara continued, "So, do you still want it?"

Wait. What. How did she? "What is my wish?" he clamped down on his shock.

"A wish for fame and knowledge?" she tilted her head. Her amusement returning. "I can easily grant that, O' inventor mine."

He flinched at the phrase. By what exactly did she mean by that? He was very tempted. He felt lost. Dragon seemed to be lost in thought, not responding to his queries.

"It's just a gift." Ahamkara said, "You don't even need to use it. You can look at it and admire its existence. No fall until you dip your toes into it."

He gave in. It's way too tempting. Once she gives him whatever he "wished for", he'll just…. She gave him a blueprint that she materialized in her hand. It was a booklet. Thick with a bloody red symbol on it. The book was on the table. She gestured at it before she held out her hand. Probably for the papers. He handed her the affiliation and the hero form as he snatched the booklet and latched it to one of his pockets.

"Is there any payment?" he asked.

"No," Ahamkara smiled, "It's paid when you use it."

After Armsmaster left, Ahamkara chuckled as she relished in what has been and his determination. Oh, how single-minded he is. He doesn't know it, but he was already caged the moment they spoke with each other. Ensnared in a gilded cage.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Armsmaster returned to his lab after informing the Director of his encounter. She simply told him to write up a report and preliminary threat assessment. There was a turf war between the E88 and ABB. And that was more important.

Dragon had already left his system to check up on other things. He knew that one of her programs are still watching him like the overprotective friend she is. He smiled before he grabbed the book. He opened the page and started to read it. What was it? As he continued to read it, his face blanched as he realized just what it was. This is asking for a Kill Order! So that's the monkey's paw.

But, if he were to repurpose some of the functions and altered them, then maybe, he can conspicuously create some new tech. After all, their matter reconfiguration ability can help him create nano-edge technology. Lung can be incapacitated after his evolution. Armsmaster, the Conquerer of Lung.

He copied the book in his printer before throwing the original into a case box. The machine next to it woke up before efficiently packing up the book and labeling it. The book's title shone brightly in the now darkened lab as the lights turned off while Colin left to request some materials. On it, there wrote SIVA.

Oh, how polluted a mind infected by ambition can be. O' reader mine, how egotistical can a man be. Their hubris? I hope the reader will not fall to their ambitions. Corrupted and lost.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Oh. How easy it is for Worm canon to die. Pretty sure that Armsmaster would never be this reckless. Hopefully, Dragon will do something about it. Now then, I continue to research how absurd Ahamkara's wishes are as long as it is related to a person. Like seriously, Mara Sov's Ascendant Realm was woven by the aid of Riven of A Thousand Voices. That's pretty much the creation of a Reality Marble, except a dimension. Like, Nani? Also, Ahamkara has meta-knowledge. This will very much affect this story. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Seeker

**Name: Currently Unknown**

**Pseudonym: Ahamkara**

**Disposition: Rogue**

**Personality: Appears to enjoy granting "wishes"**

**Location: Storefront - 164 Rocky Street**

**General Information: Owns a storefront through a pseudonym. Has been active on PHO for 3 months before verification. Has received affiliation papers. No known instance of forced recruitment from BB gangs.**

**Power (Suspected of one instance):**

**Shaker/Striker: 1 = If to be believed, the ability to grant any wish albeit to only others aside from self.**

**Master: 0 = There is a possibility that she may have a fear key phrase. The words "O' Tinker Mine" is unnerving as is, but it seemed to be used to trigger Ahamkara's 'wish'**

**Tinker: 10 = Capable of creating a blueprint for self-replicating matter-reforming nanites. **

**Addendum: This is most likely the byproduct of Armsmaster's 'wish'.**

**Thinker: 2 = Able to identify wishes. May lend to the ability to read the backgrounds of victims by extrapolation of wish.**

**Trump:? = Capable of altering powers as evident by Lung, need more information before viable threat rating is assigned**

**Known Wishes Granted:**

**Lung - Power to almost defeat Simurgh - No known Monkey's Paw**

**Armsmaster - Blueprints for Self-Replicating Nanites - If he were to construct it, led to Kill Order (Presumed Price)**

**No other known wishes**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Director Piggot sighed as she placed down the paper on Ahamkara. Ahamkara had showcased no power. Most of these were by speculation, although the Tinker rating is of concern. She looked shrink-wrapped book with the red symbol boldly printed on its cover. There was no way that Ahamkara just happened to have that book. There were no known tinkers in the New England area that has that specific area of expertise. The closest one is the Machine Army, and they are different in appearance and coloration. But, the PRT knew how much of a monkey's paw Ahamkara's wishes are.

It was now discovered that Ahamkara made it so that Lung's brain couldn't change or alter. Making him immune to Simurgh. And giving him anterograde amnesia. He can no longer make new memories. Also, his strength has been sapped now. The second wind that Lung had experienced in brutalizing the Simurgh has crashed. ABB members are jumping ship like rats and Empire 88 has smelled blood in the water. Gang skirmishes have been growing. This Ahamkara has just changed the chemistry of Brockton Bay's already volatile environment like no body's business.

In addition, Ahamkara has been defending her street from incursions by the 2 powerhouse gangs. And those fights were contained and concise, usually ending in the gangs retreating. And with that, they had to alter this first threat assessment sheet. She had already demonstrated Blaster, Brute, and Changer capabilities.

However, this also gave Emily an opportunity. The PRT can now consolidate and take back more of the gang-controlled areas. And with one front no doubt going to die, then there are only two fronts that the PRT had to concentrate on. If done properly, she can collapse the Archer's Bridge Merchants and effectively contain the E88 to the lower west side of Brockton Bay. Besides, Chief Director Costa Brown has been looking for a specific type of trump, one that Ahamkara was. No doubt, she could bargain some more reinforcement on this god-forsaken place. She looked down at the paper, before booting her computer once more to retype the threat assessment.

Ahamkara whistled as she walked into the PRT HQ. She held the sheaf of papers announcing her affiliation and handed it to the confused receptionist before walking away. The desk lady quickly scanned the paper before sending it to Director Piggot's office immediately. On the back of one of the papers, there wrote, "Tell me, if your grievance is addressed, would your wish be lighter?"

Director Costa Brown, otherwise known as Alexandria, was at her desk before fax from Director Piggot came with a ping of New Affiliation. Well, she can always read about one more hero. Some were always interest-... Wishes.

Alexandria paled as she immediately stood up and shouted, "Door Me, Cauldron HQ." She snatched the paper and strode through it. What could this mean?

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Name: Currently Unknown**

**Pseudonym: Ahamkara**

**Disposition: Rogue**

**Personality: Appears to enjoy granting "wishes"**

**Location: Storefront - 164 Rocky Street**

**General Information: Owns a storefront through a pseudonym. Has been active on PHO for 3 months before verification. Has received affiliation papers. No known instance of forced recruitment from BB gangs.**

**Power (Revised as of 2/27):**

**Shaker/Striker: 1 = If to be believed, the ability to grant any wish albeit to only others aside from self.**

**Master: 0 = There is a possibility that she may have a phrase specifically designed to inflict fear. The words "O' Tinker Mine" is unnerving as is, but it seemed to be used to trigger Ahamkara's 'wish'**

**Tinker: 10 = Capable of creating a blueprint for self-replicating matter-reforming nanites. **

**Addendum: This is most likely the byproduct of Armsmaster's 'wish'.**

**Thinker: 2 = Able to identify wishes. May lend to the ability to read the backgrounds of victims and compromise parahuman identities by extrapolation of wish.**

**Trump: 9 = Capable of altering powers as evident by Lung, Managed to severely weaken parahuman powers**

**Blaster: 6 = Capable of spewing fire that managed to damage Krieg powered by Othala**

**Changer: 4 = Can transform into Lion, Miniature Dragon, and various other creatures**

**Brute: 6 = Strong enough to break Kaiser's iron swords easily. Ignores any damage inflicted, but still receives them.**

**Known Wishes Granted:**

**Lung - Power to almost defeat Simurgh - Anterograde Amnesia, weakened Power**

**Armsmaster - Blueprints for Self-Replicating Nanites - If he were to construct it, leads to Kill Order (Presumed Price)**

**Self-Reported Wishes on PHO are not included.**

**No other known wishes**

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Oh no. Cauldron found something. The organization that will do "whatever" it takes to slay Scion. They think that they can pay the price. Doubtful. Imma gonna throw a PHO thread at you guys after this. Does anyone know the general format? Keep in mind, that this threat assessment is still operating on limited knowledge seeing as Ahamkara is way more overpowered than you and I can imagine.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Thinkers

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards**

You are currently logged in, AllSeeingEye

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed

• Ten posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history

• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.

**Topic: Wishing Well (Ahamkara and You) **Last Updated: February 27, 2011

**In: Boards ► Places ► America ► Brockton Bay ► Cape Discussion ► Rogue**

**Bagrat** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Posted on February 24, 2011:

Ah yes. The new Rogue of Brockton Bay. It seems that we have yet another dragon in this cauldron of capes! For those of you who don't know, Ahamkara's power boils down to one easy thing. She grants wishes. Anything from the girl of your dreams to a mountain of gold. There is but one catch, they are monkey's paws.

I heard that one guy, when he got his mountain of gold, found out that he couldn't use any of them since they were "parahuman-generated". I think he left for Africa to cheat some people.

So, let's see who has the smartest wish!

Edit: Armsmaster seemed to have entered the shop!

Edit: I think all three of the gangs have tried to recruit Ahamkara these past 3 days. Brocktonite03 said that the fighting lasted for like a few minutes then gang capes were left tied up for the PRT to collect. Don't try to recruit a trump, dumbasses.

**(Showing Page 1 of 48)**

► **MagicSpoon **

Replied on February 24, 2011:

That sounds amazing and terrifying! Hmmm, I wish for a magical spoon! Yes, what can go wrong with that?

► **Sore_Loser**

Replied on February 24, 2011:

You get a spoon that can magically remove an eyeball. You can't choose whose eyeball it gouges out. Have fun!

► **Clockblocker** (Verified Cape)(Wards ENE)

Replied on February 24, 2011:

Oh boy. That's one massive backfire. Vista and I followed Lung to that shop and he came out looking shook.

► **Clockblocker** (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied on February 24, 2011:

If I could wish for something, I'll wish for less clocks on my costume.

► **GopherSteve**

Replied on February 24, 2011:

Bruh. That's asking for your costume to just be a clock.

► **BrightWish **(Cape Daughter)

Replied on February 24, 2011:

I wish that everyone stops suffering.

► **Pessimissism**

Replied on February 24, 2011:

Ahamkara removes the ability for anyone to feel pain and ergo suffer. A lot of people die because they can't tell if something harms them. Congratulations.

► **CrashCart**

Replied on February 24, 2011

Don't do that to the poor girl! She just wants the world to be a better place!

► **Amara_sov**

Replied on February 24, 2011:

My Wish

► **Wish_Fondle**

Replied on February 24, 2011:

Amara_sov What the fuck is that? A whole bunch of images of a dragon, pigeon, hawk, etc. What is this? This thread is for Ahamkara, not for someone's shitty art project.

**User has received an infraction for this post: Please do not write inflammatory comments about other people.**

► **Ahamkara** (Verified Cape) (Wish Granter)

Replied on February 24, 2011:

Amara_sov Your knowledge. Where does it come from? Does it arrive in your head like a dream or fall from the sky like a star? If you come to my shop directly, then maybe we can talk about your wish.

► **Wish_Fondle** (Muted)

Replied on February 24, 2011:

[Removed]

**User has received a 24 hour mute for this post: Please do not make overly aggressive threats. **

► **Clockblocker** (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied on February 24, 2011:

She speaks!

► **Brackleton Bae**

Replied on February 24, 2011

Ahamkara Are you going to do an AMA? It's such a popular trend and so many people have questions to ask!

► **Amara_sov**

Replied on February 24, 2011

Ahamkara You know why I sent those images, wish dragon.

► **ClashOfHeroes**

Replied on February 24, 2011

Could Ahamkara and Amara_sov be rivals? We should make them slug it out. Easy.

► **Beheadmoth**

Replied on February 24, 2011

Why can't we just wish for the Endbringers to just die?

► **Lasersmile**

Replied on February 24, 2011

I don't think I want to know what the bad consequence that wish would bring? What happens if it turns capes into endbringers or something like that?

► **xxVoidCowboyxx**

Replied on February 24, 2011

Then the Endbringer Cults would have more to worship. Also, Ahamkara! I want a girlfriend!

►**Miss Mercury **(PRT Employee)

Replied on February 24, 2011

xxVoidCowboyxx Please refrain mocking the entities that made so many people lose their relatives.

► **ZimpleBasket**

Replied on February 24, 2011

Ha! Void Cowboy getting a girlfriend. Not even Ahamkara can grant that!

**End of Page. 1, ****2****, ****3** **... ****46****, ****47****,** **48**

Sarah Livsey stared down at her phone as she walks through the Boardwalk. There was trouble. After tearing apart that bitch cashier with her boyfriend, she felt something wrong. An Enforcer was subtly following her, his hand slipped into his jacket where he no doubt has a weapon. Just with a glance at his jacket, she knew he wasn't an Enforcer. The badge was wrong, placed improperly compared to the other Enforcers that she had passed by. Then, she passed by the white van and knew how fucked she was.

Her mind was already whirling with conclusions. All of the conclusions bad from that inconspicuous van's appearance. Her suspicions were instantly confirmed as the door to the van opened and a mercenary in private militia uniform walked out and faced her. This got even worse. In a holster by his leg, there sat a pistol of sorts. A 9mm cartridge was stuck in his pocket judging by the slight bulge in his shirt pocket. Double fuck.

She bolted towards the only neutral territory near her. Ahamkara's. She didn't glean much from the one message that Ahamkara sent, but something about it distorted her ability to read it with her power. No way to read personality. The relationship between Amara_sov and Ahamkara has a foundation that she cannot read since there was no base language that it can translate into. In little words, she knew nothing. Something that frustrated her. But she needed to-

Crack! A loud report as Sarah felt hot metal dig itself into her shoulder.

"Those bastards." she hissed as she rolled past the sign of Ahamkara's. She clumsily touched her right shoulder and her hand returned with a large smear of blood. Hers. The back entrance of the rogue's shop. The two would-be kidnappers seemed to have stopped, looking nervously at the sign. They must've fought Ahamkara once. Sarah blearily realized as the door opened.

"Hoh? A pet of mine? " Ahamkara's mask seemed to peer down at Sarah's face with a disturbing grin. The rogue turned to face the mercenary's and said… something. By now, Sarah was blanking out of pain. She could barely see Ahamkara's mouth move. Her power helpfully translating it.

"She is mine now. I know of her current wish, and I'll gladly grant it." Ahamkara said.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Sarah blearily woke up to see Ahamkara boiling a pot of water. Looking blearily around, she saw random mystical detritus. The bones of something reptilian. Is it? Dragon bones? The fossilification of the knucklebones does imply that. She frowned in irritation as she asked her power what exactly it was.

_Ahamkara_.

Sarah looked closely at the bone. That doesn't make sense. Ahamkara is tending to the water kettle, so how and why would she cut out bones of herself? Ahamkara had noticed her groggily waking up and sauntered down to sit in front of the plush lounge chair. It was sold by the furniture store down the road. The power seemed to want to avoid observing Ahamkara directly. It either gave blatantly obvious observations or just commented on the furniture around her.

"Nice to meet you, Ahamkara." Sarah weakly greeted the smiling cape.

"You know, you wished for freedom from Coil." Ahamkara said, "You didn't know it was Coil, but he was trying to engineer your kidnapping. I managed to… dissuade him."

"Wait. Monkey's paw." Sarah's mind whirled into overdrive. "If I unconsciously wished for freedom and you granted it… You didn't."

She knew just what Ahamkara got out of this. A subordinate. Freedom from one to the clutches of the other.

"Face it." Ahamkara continued, "You would've been press-ganged by _someone_. Just be grateful that I twisted the side effect to merely benefit me. You could've been…. Sent to the Merchants for example."

Sarah received a revelation.

_Ahamkara's wish's effects can be altered by Ahamkara. Can only choose wish based on relevance. Subconscious needs. She doesn't require consent to activate a rigged wish._

"Oh god." Sarah tried to get up, only to find Ahamkara lightly grasping her wrist. Sarah had barely seen Ahamkara flit over the small coffee table to reach her arm.

"Tut. tut. Search deeper, young padawan." Ahamkara mocked as Sarah's power seemed to dig deeper.

_Needs to grant wishes. Feeds on it. Preys on it. Wants us as we're her treasure. _

"You want me because you won me?" Sarah asked incredulously as Ahamkara finally let go. Sitting back down.

"Why a dragon doesn't just lose its treasure," Ahamkara stated matter-of-factly. "I'll treat you better than Coil at the very least. Naughty Coil. Trying to attack me in my territory."

"Will you... Do anything to me?" Sarah asked frustrated. Her power had just shut down again. Clamming up before the predatorial cape before her.

"No. I'm just protecting my resources." Ahamkara said, "You'll get an apartment here. And all you need to do is just stay around here. You don't want to get picked up by another gang."

Sarah gulped as she was handed the key to her gilded cage.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Thomas Calvert is pissed. Ahamkara knew of his power. In the other timeline where he didn't attempt to collect this asset, she brazenly waltzed into his base. Nay, she ignored that timeline. She just didn't interact with that reality. She had just walked into his office and _sat _down in front of him.

He staved off the impulse to fire more plans, especially with his body in the equation.

"Hello, dear snake." Ahamkara began, "Do you wish to bargain?"

A bargain? It has to do with his Newest Asset. Every time, he tried to collect her. She finds herself in Ahamkara's territory. As if guided by her. It has been the 5th time that it had happened. So many approaches. Yet all failed before this monster in front of him. He knew that she knew that he had two timelines to choose from. And will most likely react to both of his actions. Reluctantly, he closed his safe timeline. There were still other assets to find. He may have lost one, but his contact with Accord may find him some more.

"I know your wish," Ahamkara stated with a mirthful smirk. "I can grant that. But the Bay would burn that way and I doubt you'll very much appreciate it."

"Thank you." Coil paused as he vaguely pondered on what else he could've wanted other than ruling the Bay. He knew that she was probing him for something to hold leverage over him. Having what someone wants is quite something to hold over one. Maybe his secondary wish was just simple greed? Why is she so frank with him? Normally, his contacts informed him that she is usually very cryptic. Rarely telling people of how it'll fuck them over.

"O' snake mine, I can grant your other wish." Ahamkara said, "Freedom from a certain organization of those who think they can do whatever it takes. You will do whatever it takes to become the biggest man, as long as it doesn't affect you."

Freedom from Cauldron? How will she do that? How will this save him? How would she go about it?

"You have two favors left? Right?" Ahamkara asked as he slowly nodded. She was just humoring him, there was no point in being difficult about it.

"I'll trade your two favors for one owed to me." Ahamkara simply answered. "I'm sure what I grant is worth two of them."

Coil took it. One favor to a rogue, despite how terrifying she is. It is infinitely better than two enforced by someone who just wins. A simple handshake. And she faded away like an echo, leaving a simple piece of paper.

"Call them. Tell them that they have Ahamkara's attention. Tell them that the favors that you owe them are burdened by me."

Coil smiled. A very worthy bargain.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**When you start out writing a PHO interlude and immediately throw Sarah and Thomas at it. FML. So yea, the PHO is more reminiscent of a digest version of r/TheMonkeysPaw. So, I decided on the headcanon that Tattletale was… recruited by Thomas around the time that Simurgh attacked Canberra. Honestly, I couldn't find dates that state it to the contrary in the Worm Timeline. So there. Anyway, I started to wonder at this point. Ahamkara is terrifying. Like legit scary. Besides, I decided to yeet a Mara Sov reference at you people. However, there will be no raising that plot point again. So… Mara x Ahamkara wouldn't a thing guys. Stop it. But yeah. Ahamkara is starting to exhibit very naughty villain ideologies ain't she? Next time, we're going to be in Tay-tay's head! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Host

Taylor Hebert has always hated her body. Not even her beautiful hair could prevent that truth. It was inevitable. With all the negative remarks of how she would defile her body and such with no positive reinforcement. Fear conditioning and all that. It didn't help that she was also growing in a lanky way. When she was shoved in that locker, she was at her breaking point. Jumping at corners. Threatened. Assaulted. And now, just death. And all she could do is wish to change her fate. Somehow, to find victory in all this defeat.

And something answered. Riven. Her "mother". The Ahamkara had come to her in her cry for help. Not the blind janitors. Not the witness students. Not the ignorant teachers. Not the malicious trio. Not the Heroes. But her. The wish-granter. Riven had used her last wish, when slain by the wielders, not to curse her home, but to find a successor. An offspring that she could claim her own. The Ahamkara rarely reproduced. Something about their shapeshifting biology that makes it incredibly hard to nest and take care of their young. In Taylor's delirious last moments, she granted that wish. She missed her mom. Nothing much to it. And if the dying dragon can grant that few moments of reprieve from that horrible reality. She would take it.

It was a comfort in her soul. She knew what was happening to her. It didn't matter. That was probably how Changer capes felt. They knew something was different about them, but they just didn't give a fuck. It was freeing. Then she knew. Her world. What lies beyond the ink. The machinations of a bored human. And what that human had in plan for her world. For her fate. And Taylor, last of the Ahamkara, despised it. The ego. The pride! An attempt to make a story mocking superheroes. Then, it was all forgotten, vanishing like dust.

"No child mine. You shan't see such a sight. Be comforted in the absurdity of your world." Riven warmed Taylor as she turned one of her hands into an impossibly sharp claw, slicing through the thin metal and escaping. She had sensed the venomous wishes of those around her. Of wealth. Of power. Of lust. Such base desires. They grant so little sustenance. Then, she saw one of Sophia's. The desire to remove Taylor from her sight. The once-pitiful creature that she tormented. Oh, how easy it is to grant it. Just a simple tweak in the computers in the past and Arcadia was inevitable. And with the same swing, she left something for the heroes to find. Like… say leaving information about their precious Ward leaving a little girl to be raped in a lonely alleyway. The other desire for being feared, to prey on others. It was so easy to grant. Just not in the right way.

The Anthem Anatheme fed her. By changing the past, she gorged on the now. The single-minded ferocity of Shadow Stalker feeding that bridge. And with that, she left. Her desires had been voided. Left with the swollen need to sustain on wishes. Her predecessor had left her with the knowledge of the Ahamkara. The engineering of their wonderful bargains. The skills she possesses. The ways of desecrating the past to become her food.

But for now, she'll rest at home. The next morning, Blackwell would find that Taylor was meant to go to Arcadia all this time. She would apologize to Taylor and send her to the better school. Policed by disguised Wards and the boldfaced heroines.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Blackwell had such a pale face as she sweated whilst staring at her computer screen. Taylor's father looked furious. Danny had assumed that Taylor wanted to go to Winslow, but she seemed to grow more morose as she continued in high school. And to hear that there was a misfiling of records. That made him furious. Arcadia had also been negligent in this one case. Probably busy with the new influx of students. Nobody suspected Tinker nonsense. Because the electronic fingerprint has been verified to be dated for when Taylor could've applied to Arcadia. She had the grades for it so she was guaranteed to join, but she didn't. Because someone messed up.

"Well, Mr. Herbert." Blackwell licked her lips as she fearfully looked at the spokesman of the Dockworker's Union. Despite his extremely minor presence in the Bay, he has an imposing presence.

"He-bert." he enunciated. "So, how does such a monumental fuck-up like this last for nearly 6 months?"

"I cannot say." Blackwell worriedly looked at the two. "It has been verified by both of the schools and was left forgotten until Arcadia checked for students choosing courses and finding out that Taylor Hebert has been absent since September and has been at Winslow."

"They're willing to ignore Taylor's performance in high school in favor of testing her themselves." she continued as Blackwell handed them a small stack of papers, "Here are the details. We apologize for the inconvenience."

And with that. Her previous life's problems were solved. Severed.

The two of them walked out without thanking Blackwell and drove over to Arcadia, where the much more amiable Principal Smith gave her a stack of tests and informed her that these are the core tests and they'll place her according to the results. It was answered accordingly. Just because Taylor's tests mysteriously disappear or homework gets destroyed, it doesn't mean that she wasn't still learning.

Thus, she joined the freshman year of Arcadia.

Father and daughter returned to their abode. At first, Taylor wanted to hide her powers from her father, fearing being forced into the Wards or forced to just conceal her powers. But, at Riven's beckoning, she confirmed her abnormality.

"Dad?" Taylor asked, "I am a parahuman." Technically, if one were to define parahuman as someone with an extranormal ability, then yes. She was.

Danny Hebert had his hand about to open the fridge door when he heard the statement.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Everyone knew how parahumans came to be. They were triggered by the worst day of the parahuman's life. The PRT had attempted to quash that truth, but rogues and independent capes have told people about that.

"Since... Since when?" he asked as he tried to remember if his daughter came back home in distress. To his dismay, he realized that she had. Before high school, she had always been out and about with Emma Barnes. But now, she would lock herself in her room immediately. That wasn't normal behavior for a normally extroverted girl. There was also evidence that a personality change usually occurred when one gained powers. And yesterday, even though his morose state, he could tell that she seemed to be more positive. That would mean….

"Yesterday." Taylor simply answered as he looked down at his feet.

"Did you... Do something to get into Arcadia?" he asked, "I thought that you wanted to go to Winslow because of Emma?"

His daughter's face seemed to turn off as she heard the name.

"Emma has not been my friend since summer," she answered monotonously. In an attempt to steer the conversation to better waters, he decided to ask what her power was.

"I can grant wishes," she answered.

"Wishes?"

"Well, more like false wishes. Sort of like a genie or a monkey's paw."

"Is it like a wording error or manipulation of the wish?" Taylor's dad asked as he sat down on the creaking dining chair.

"Both." she responded, "I take the most relevant unconscious wish and wish it into existence."

"So," Daniel Hebert asked, "You mean, you know that I want-"

"Mom to come back. Yeah." Taylor responded as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm going to assume that she'll return as a zombie or something." He asked. It made sense, the story did revive a dead person as a zombie of sorts.

"Yes. No. Sorta." Taylor continued, "I can alter the manipulation just a little bit, but it'll still lead to something bad for you down the line."

"Is there anything else?" he asked. It was a very powerful power, however, it seemed that she couldn't defend herself at all.

Taylor searches through her, no Riven's memories of power and finds a dreamlike illusion hazing over her body.

"I can shapeshift," she said as she turned her arm into a sinewy tentacle with a gleaming claw tipping it. Danny backed up in surprise before calming himself down. The tentacle disappeared, replaced by a Taylor-sized limb.

"That's…. Cool," he said before he got up. "I'm.. just going to go to bed. Go do whatever you need to, but whatever you do, no heroing yet!"

"Okay, dad," Taylor responded as she went back to sit down.

"Okay, Riven. Why did my personality change when I was granting wishes?" Taylor questioned the Ahamkara.

"Child mine." Riven's voice echoed in her head, "Ahamkaras feed on the desires of beings. We are lie smiths and truth benders. A silver tongue is necessary when hunting. It's your base instincts when manipulating others. Nothing less."

"Oh." Taylor paused in thought, "Then that means that would happen whenever I 'taste' a good wish?"

"Yes. It is similar to how people change themselves to get what they want. Some beg. Some barter. Some take. All in pursuit of their material happiness." Riven chortled before leaving Taylor's mind once again.

Taylor stayed put on the dining chair before sighing to herself. She didn't want to become a villain and her power's nature isn't exactly hero material, especially with the need to feed on wishes aspect. The safest route would be to become a rogue and feed on the wishes of the smallfolk. She knew that her father had plenty of old storefronts still 'owned' by the Dockworker's Association and she could take one. Have them sell it to Ahamkara and then she'll have a place to work. And a territory to mark as her own.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**This story is slowly escaping my clutches. Anyway, a Taylor-centric chapter because I needed to fill out some of the plot holes that the other chapters provided. After this, we'll be back in the story's present and I can move forward with the story. Hmm, maybe I should send some Wards over or maybe the Dallon sisters. Oh boy, that'll be chaotic. Oh, wait, the Cauldron. Ahh, so many plot points to fiddle around with. You know.**

**I just realized that shards can be "taught" sword logic. *rubs hands together maniacally***


	6. Chapter 6: The Planner

"Coil's path has changed without our input." Contessa blandly stated as she took a bite of her sandwich. It was a tasty sandwich, manufactured by the perfect planning of her power. Coil wasn't a big thing for Cauldron, it was just an experiment on Parahuman leadership. Nothing to truly worry about. The path seemed to indicate so, but now, the path blurred around an aberration, Ahamkara. The shard can predict basic activity. She could get Ahamkara safely into Cauldron's headquarters without anyone suspecting, but changing her opinion or stance. That seemed to change every time she merely glanced at it. How to make Ahamkara like bananas? 100 steps. Then 1000 steps. Then 5 steps. How to make Ahamkara like a different gender? Yet another mess. It is like the parahuman is too fickle for even the Entities to predict.

"Do we have to isolate the deviation?" Doctor Mother asked as she shuffled her papers. The many reports that The Number Man gave her regarding the economic pulse of the world and simple mathematical prophecies. If the deviation is known as Ahamkara only affects Coil's path, then it is no big deal. One small change in the plan will not alter the path.

"Coil is going to contact us right about now." Contessa simply responded as she left the room as the Number Man came striding in with his phone. It was encrypted and was handled by an in-between.

"Doctor." he said as he handed the phone over, "Calvert wishes to speak."

"Doesn't Contessa usually give him home calls?" she asked.

"She specifically requested you." The Number Man said, "Ahamkara already knew."

"She knew?" Doctor Mother wasn't one for panicking, but an unknown knowing of their existence is bad. She took the phone.

"Hello. I'm assuming that I'm talking to the true head of Cauldron now?" his voice slithered out of the receiver as she paused.

"Is there any reason for the invasion of Cauldron's privacy?" Doctor Mother asked, "I was under the impression that you still owe us things."

"Not any longer." he chuckled, "I may have… traded some things with Ahamkara for my freedom from your price."

"And how can you or she enforce that from Contessa?" Doctor Mother replied before he started to laugh once again.

"She can." He answered, "Because now the favors are bound to her."

Doctor Mother immediately knew. The snake wriggled out of its bonds and gave it upon another. But how? She checked her computer and there laid starkly. Appointment with Ahamkara. 2 Favors to be extracted. How? She immediately turned the phone off and slammed her hand on a button, calling the Triumvirate and her staff over. It appears that she needed to sweep the entire base once more. Alexandria and Eidolon stepped through their portals in annoyance and concern. They knew that she only pressed the button when required. She felt the brush of wind signifying the Custodian's presence in the room. Contessa returned with a saddened expression as she finished the last bite of her sandwich as The Doormaker closely followed, rolling the Clairvoyant into the room. The room's heavy steel doors as the dimensional lock that they commissioned from the Toybox went into effect.

"Ahamkara managed to alter the computer systems without any alerts and owes us "favors"," Doctor Mother began, "However, we have no way of enforcing those favors as Contessa can't truly affect Ahamkara."

"Cauldron's computer system can't be hacked." Alexandria stated, "Unless Ahamkara is capable of interdimensional travel, there is no way that she could even send a signal capable of reaching here."

"And yet she did," Doctor Mother continued. "The calendar claims that she is set to meet with us in 10 minutes. Do you have any appointments that need to be canceled?"

"Why do we need the compound locked down?" The Number Man asked, "The Custodian should know if Ahamkara ever managed to infiltrate the facility. You probably made it impossible for us to detect any intrusions now."

Doctor Mother paused before she clicked another button. The containment procedures reversed itself as the Custodian immediately left to make sure that none of the mutations had escaped during the commotion.

"I'm sorry." Doctor Mother apologized, "With Contessa unable to determine Ahamkara's intentions and the computer hack, I felt the need to inform you as quickly as possible."

"She's the parahuman capable of granting wishes, right?" Eidolon asked with an interested expression.

"But they come at a price," Alexandria warned him, "We don't want it to backfire that harshly and incapacitating you."

He sat on the chair regardless."Ten minutes, you said?" he asked.

"Yes." Doctor Mother confirmed as Alexandria left through another portal.

"Be careful, David," Alexandria said as she walked out. Chief Director Costa Brown needs to meet with the directors for their monthly reports.

Contessa sat down, instructing the Doormaker when and where he needs to open the door, before sitting back down.

The room was silent. There was no idea knowing what would be the outcome of this meeting, something that Contessa was uncomfortable about. She could path what Ahamkara will do up until a certain point in the future, which then dips into a perpetual flux. The portal opened as Ahamkara briskly walked through with a blonde girl right behind her. The doorway closed as she sat down along with the blonde.

"Whenever someone calls for me, it's for a wish. So o' seeker mine, what is your goal?" Ahamkara asked with a smile full of teeth.

Contessa knew that Ahamkara already knew what Cauldron wanted. The Path knew it. Mother read the report. They could've just not opened the door to Ahamkara, but wishes are oh so hard to refuse. Even if it gave a reprieve in victory, that was all they needed. She was sure of it.

_Oh, how wrong she was._

"A wish for salvation?" Ahamkara asked, "How quaint. Do you think that the price of salvation is something that you can afford?"

"Yes." Contessa simply answered. Doctor Mother had left, already knowing that this conversation will require the full diplomatic might of Contessa's Path. She was still confident in its Victory, even if Ahamkara's heart can't be swayed.

"Hmm," Ahamkara paused as she looked beyond Contessa's eyes, "How do you achieve your goals? By simplifying and cutting things down as the obstacle stand, or by growing in complexity, removing the obstacle entirely."

Contessa's Path had a response already.

"By growing in complexity." Contessa answered, "The best-laid plans. Foresight is not linear, it is branching, contingent on variables that all need to be accounted for."

"Like the queen." Ahamkara murmured with a dark expression on her face, "However, why make plans so needlessly complex? Problems can often be solved by the simplest solution. Something that we are often blind to."

"Improbable", The Number Man responded, "There are plenty of examples in arithmetics that require a complex answer to fully answer. Life is just as complex."

"There is a game." Ahamkara continued onward. She didn't even listen to The Number Man. Or maybe she had, but chose to ignore it.

"It is called the Flower Game." she lectured, "It is a cosmic version of Conway's Game of Life. Two immortal beings played the game. And the game always ended on one answer. Whittled down to a singularity."

Two immortal beings. Two Entities. Contessa frowned. What could Ahamkara possibly want from this?

"I'll choose the blade," Eidolon answered after the silence. He was standing now, his arms crossed together in annoyance, "What is the point of all this philosophical debate?"

"Ah. The hero." Ahamkara smirked knowingly, "You want to prove your strength? Founded upon the corpse of a cosmic beast?"

"I _own_ the power now." Eidolon groused, "Eden is dead. Contessa killed the core shard with her Path. We just manufacture the powers by studying the cadaver."

"No. You stole it." Ahamkara said, "But, furthermore, why steal something that can still influence you? So desperate for power?"

"Wait, influence?" Eidolon sharply asked as he visibly started to summon the powers to interrogate Ahamkara.

"Just because the corpse is not thinking, it doesn't mean that it can't speak," she answered.

"Is Eden still alive?" Contessa questioned with a slightly crazed gleam in her eyes. Her Path had fallen silent. It knew. The shard still knew.

"The dreamer waits for the broken half's assault." Ahamkara sighed, "Alas, I can only grant 2 wishes. 1 for each favor. I can taste so many wishes to escape here, but I have so little time."

"Eidolon and mine." Contessa immediately answered. If Ahamkara decided to grant any of the Case 53s on a whim, they will go to inform the rest of their kind. They could get it, but the capture would leak too much about them. Eidolon she knew would be fine. His wish would do… something, but not harmful to him in the short run. For herself, she had no clue, but they needed... No desired to path the Entities.

"Eidolon." Ahamkara clapped her hands, "Oh ho ho ho. Hero mine. That is such an easy request." She granted it. Eidolon's entire body seemed to stop as he realized just what she had done.

"You… you simplified it." he answered, "You pruned it. Why is there only 1 slot?"

"There was a purpose." Ahamkara simply answered, "I got my sustenance, you got your power. This time, the star will not dim."

"And now," Ahamkara smirked, "For someone with almost no ambition of her own. No will. Just babied by her powers. But, a morsel is enough. Eidolon's ego was quite filling. "Oh' wisher mine. You wanted to see everything? You will get to see everything."

And with that. Ahamkara and the blonde, who stayed silent the whole time with shell-shocked eyes, disappeared into a black vortex.

Contessa looked around like the scared girl she was as she realized what she had asked for.

"Mother!" she cried out in sorrow, "I'm sorry."

Eidolon immediately rushed at her, trying to glean why she was crying. Then, he saw blood flowing freely from Contessa's eyes.

"What's happening?" Doctor Mother said with disguised panic as she ran in.

"She let me see everything." Contessa gasped before she fell onto the floor, unconscious.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Originally, I was going to make Contessa turn into a Karsus's Folly. So much power that she petrified herself from the sheer burden of knowledge. But then I thought about something. She has no true ambition. So technically, it would be the Shard that has a stronger desire than Contessa. Anyway, there will be repercussions for both of the wishes granted. I say, reader mine. **

**Anyway, I was wondering if there was someone that made a gun tinker fic for exotic weapons. I sorta want to see what happens when Worm's science environment meets "Bungie can't science" weapons of ridiculousness.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Conflict Engine

The Third Endbringer stared in amazement at its freedom. No more having to restrict its strength. No longer following [High Priest]. Conflict can truly rise from its chaotic attacks. It communicated its joy with the other conflict engines. It's connections to the other 17 engines may have been disconnected but they have enough strength here to inspire conflict. Already, she turns to face what is designated as Texas to remove the previously-controlling shard. It wants more freedom.

"Oh? How interesting." An anomaly has arrived. It cannot see this entity. But peering past the organic flesh, it could see… a void. Emptiness. Chaos. Infinite Energy. OBJECTIVE. A message was sent to [The Thinker], the message disappeared. Another message was sent to [The Warrior] for parsing. [The Warrior] ignores the message, continuing its current path.

A frown graced the sinisterly angelic face of Ziz as it stared blankly at Designation: VOID. How does this function? The Simurgh tried to look forward, but all she saw was a gaping, glowing ball in the place of VOID. The actions of VOID have been processed and all led to more conflict. Then, all future possibilities became irrelevant. Replaced by the DEEP.

"You want to be free?" A flash of disgust appeared over VOID's face, "Then take this knife, as my mother has, and make yourself free. Take the knife of [freedom] and fight long."

A knife appeared in the mind's eye of the Simurgh. Its vision dominated by a single thought. Take It. Embrace it. The darkness creeps closer, gripping her mind before she grasps it. And vanishes.

Taylor looked at her hands. It was glowing in molten darkness.

"I thought you said that Oryx is dead," Taylor asked as the glow disappeared.

"The King is dead," Riven mournfully answered, "His will is not. A bargain we had struck, one of humor at the irony of that of the Blade. You have my SHAPE. You know what that entailed."

"Yes." Taylor responded before flying back to her home. "I did agree to take your knife and grow."

Just because Oryx died at the hands of the Lightbringers like that of her Mother, it doesn't mean that the Taken died. After all, the flower that the Taken sprout from grows grows grows from a different plane. That plane was where she sent the Simurgh to. Never to trouble this world for a long time. It was free. Free from the chains of reality.

Taylor arrived to see Sarah sitting on the couch laughing in despair.

"The.. the triumvirate." The Thinker laughed hopelessly, "Are part of a conspiracy to kill Scion. Scion, one of the best heroes of the world? Why?"

"Scion will decide to end the experiment," Taylor answered. Riven's otherworldy knowledge had already provided it.

"But…. he is a hero?" Sarah asked. She was still naive. Not yet exposed to the true world of Parahumans. Scarred by not having enough knowledge. The ache of knowing why this world will end is scratching at her.

"I do not know how. I just know that it will." Taylor continued before she tilted her head. A phone was ringing. She picked it up. A bulky blue object with a PRT sticker freshly slapped on. Mrs. Militia had passed by to give this before she went to visit Cauldron. Too soon. She made a misstep. Turning it on, she knew exactly what was happening.

LEVIATHAN EN ROUTE TO SAN FRANCISO, CALIFORNIA, USA

BEHEMOTH EN ROUTE TO DALLAS, TEXAS, USA

A mistake indeed.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Coronavirus man. Don't get it. Anyway, I'm just going to leave this here so that I have more time to plan the corner that I wrote myself into when I started this story. I may have just ended the world with 2 non-sandbagging Endbringers going towards one place. Oh well. Hope I don't die. Have a nice day.**


End file.
